Pains Of A Broken Mind
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Sequal to Sprx's Star.Sometimes hiding your soul deep inside yourself isn't enough to save a broken mind. Sometimes your mind lies in so many pieces, starting again seems impossible. Especially with darkness clawing at your core. ON HOLD


This is, basically, a re-write of my fic Nytmares and Dreams

This is, basically, a re-write of my fic Nytmares and Dreams. I felt Nytmare wasn't as deep as I wanted her to be. So I've developed her a little more and changed a few things (colour etc.) Plus the actual story was rushed and overall not very good. So welcome to the, hopefully, much better re-write:

_Pains of a Broken Mind_

_Page 1:_

_Whispers in the Dark._

_She dreams and wonders. She reminisces of the days when she was free. When the world had a meaning. When she remembered what the sun looked like, or how the rain droplets felt on her fur. Her eyes flicker as her senses gather around her and her systems re-boot. Her eyes are red today. Red with anger. She doesn't understand, why must her beautiful dreams be shattered? Why must she be woken from her dreams of sunshine and rolling green hills? Why must she be kept in this tank? She can feel her heartbeat quicken as she gets more worked up. She can hear the scientists cry and run in panic as her core temperature rises. She will make them pay. She will make sure they never bother her again. She will get to go back to her dreams of life outside a cage._

_She will get to go back._

--

"_And today's top headlines are: Child crisis, it's been two weeks since young girl was reported missing and there have been four more abductions since. The big question is where are these children being taken? Robot Monkeys reached the top stop on our latest poll when we asked citizens if they could have a pet what would it be. And finally an animal testing lab located somewhere north of the zone of wasted years was unexpectedly blown up in the early hours of the morning. The death count is continually increasing as officials are finding more and more bodies. There is no sign of the cause of the explosion. The question on everybody's mind is this: Conspiracy or single handed plot?"_

The TV was turned off and the news report was cut short.

"Whoa…" The teenage boy's whisper was cut short in the dark of the Super Robot. The lights had taken a turn for the worst in the last battle and so the monkey team were forced to suffer in darkness. The only light in the black room was the faint glow of the team's bubble chairs as the power flowed though them.

"Yeah whoa…" the green monkey echoed from where he was couched under the main panel, pulling at wires and tugging at circuitry, trying to lighten the room once more.

The rest of the monkeys were doing other various jobs though none connected to the Super Robot. Antauri was sat in his black bubble chair, eyes closed deep in thought. Gibson was perched in his own chair, covered in blue hues, scribbling notes into a small notebook. Sprx and Nova were huddled in the red chair, sharing comfort with each other in the dark atmosphere. The newest addition to the team, Midnight, was in his own chair deeply stuck into a book, weaving stories of old.

"Whatever set that explosion off must have quite a bit of power on their side. I'd bet their worth meeting." Midnight said casually, eyes never leaving the pages of his book.

"Midnight! Lots of people died!" The yellow monkey flustered at Midnight's lack of caring.

"Yes but they were animal testers. Also people die everyday Noves and yet you don't see them on the news." Midnight reasoned with a voice laced with venom.

"You have no compassion." Nova huffed rising to the black monkey's threat.

"You try living with a power hungry, sixty year old witch and we'll see if you still have compassion." Midnight growled before slouching lower in his chair. Both monkeys sensed the argument had finished but neither said a word.

"I hate to say it but I think Midnight's right. Whatever blew the place had to be strong enough to walk away after." Sprx finally put in when the steely silence became too much.

"Indeed. The chances of anyone being able to walk away from an explosion like that are very slim. It seems the scientists have finally gotten what they deserved though." Gibson added to his brother's statement.

"It would appear that the scientists tried to hard to genetically create a weapon worthy of war. They have reaped what they sowed." Antauri finalized, gaze shifting to each of his brothers and sister. With that not another word was said that night.

--

The coming morning was lazy and hot, summer had arrived at last. Nova seemed to spend most of the day gazing at the teams defence alarm, praying it to ring. No such luck. The news report rolled around again and it became apparent the death toll was still rising.

"I think we should check it out. This whole situation is starting to unnerve me." Chiro stood from where he was laying across the control room floor. Antauri sighed but nodded none the less.

"Ok then Monkeys Mobilise!" The team ran to their posts while Midnight yawned and curled up in his chair, hoping to get a quick cat nap.

--

Half an hour later the robot touched down just outside the wreckage. Sprx let out a low whistle in awe as his gazed wandered across the ruined lab. The walk to the site was quick and uneventful. Police officers were swarming over the site like flies. The chief gave Chiro a nod before continuing to scout through the wreckage.

"Ok guys take a look around and call if you find anything."

--

The team rejoined after an hour of searching. Chiro was talking to Antauri when Sprx shivered.

"I don't like it around here. It's giving me the creeps."

"I do feel a presence here. It's confused and lonely. Yet I cannot tell it's intentions. It might just be someone's soul waiting to pass."

The walk back to the Super Robot was silent until Sprx decided to speak.

"So what you think that a test subject blew this place?"

"It makes sense that a test subject would seek revenge for its pain." Antauri told Sprx. The team began to talk in soft hushed voices until Midnight stopped.

"Uhh guys I might have found the culprit."

The body of the monkey girl was limp and lifeless. It was covered in cuts and burns. Its fur was a dusty grey shade where black clumps of soot hung on. Her eyes were offline and therefore the backlight remained dull, leaving the colours of her eyes a mystery.

Midnight's gaze fell over the girls body, taking in every minor detail.

"Let's get her to the Super Robot and heal her wounds. Then we'll ask questions." Antauri informed the team. Chiro picked up the monkey girl and the other's began walking back. Midnight looked at the girl one more time deep in thought.

_There's something weird about her…_


End file.
